


Fade to Black

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Extended Scene, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Scully tells Mulder about giving away William. <br/>Disclaimer:  Don't I wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words taken from the screenplay.

_“Our son, Mulder…I gave him up.”_

My heart tugs to see Scully like this; for so long, I thought I’d never see her again. But the words tumble over in my mind and I feel pain for a different reason. I’d never get a chance to teach William to play baseball. Never get to swing him in a park. Never get to change his diaper. 

Maybe I wouldn’t miss the diaper part. 

But to miss seeing our son grow up, not be able to witness his first laugh, his first word, his first tooth…I hug Scully tight to me, feeling her body shake with her tears. How could she do it? How frightened was she, to make that decision, probably the one that would save our son’s life? 

I whisper into her hair the words she needs, that I need to say. _“I know you had no choice.”_


End file.
